Fortuneteller Baba Saga
The , is the sixth saga from the anime Dragon Ball. The manga volume that it is made up of is "Test Of The All-Seeing Crone" and the first half of "Return To The Tournament". It occurs after the Commander Red Saga and precedes the Tien Shinhan Saga. It shows us the last stage of Goku's quest to find the seven Dragon Balls, and his training for the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament. Plot Fortuneteller Baba's Five Warriors Goku eliminates Staff Officer Black by lunging through his Red Ribbon Army Battle Suit, which cause the mechanism to explode in midair, killing Black in the process. Goku still needs to find the last Dragon Ball in order to summon Shenron and make his wish. The Dragon Radar will not show its location any more, so Master Roshi suggested for him to journey to his sister, Fortuneteller Baba's Palace. Goku also picks up Upa because he wants to use the Dragon Balls to wish his father Bora back to life. When he hears this, Upa is delighted. Along with Yamcha, Krillin, and Puar, Goku and Upa find out they cannot afford to pay for the location of the ball, so they agree to fight Fortuneteller Baba's five fighters but also needed the practice. The first fighter is Fangs the Vampire who defeats Krillin easily by sucking his blood, but Upa and Puar team up and defeat him with garlic breath and an imitation of the crucifix. Yamcha goes up next and fights an invisible opponent, called See-Through the Invisible Man, who he defeats because of an idea that Krillin came up with, he pulls off Bulma's shirt and exposes her breasts to Master Roshi. Roshi, overwhelmed by this surprising (yet enjoyable) event, literally bleeds a geyser of plasma from his nose. This ends up all over the Invisible Man, making him not invisible as before, thus leaving him open and in clear view of Yamcha. Yamcha subdues the ruined Invisible Man, and the gang move on to the next opponent. His name: Bandages the Mummy. This ferocious foe defeats Yamcha with ease, but Goku is able to overcome the odds and defeat him. Next up is the infamous Spike the Devil Man, whose terrible Devilmite Beam attack is known to kill all those who are unfortunate enough to be hit by it by amplifying their inner evil to a fatal, explosive level. Goku, proving to be more than a match for Spike the Devil Man, pushes Spike the Devil Man to bring out his deadly technique, much to the dismay of Master Roshi and Fortuneteller Baba. However, Goku remains unaffected due to being completely pure of heart. It does not take long for Goku to topple the wicked fighter from Hell. The last opponent is a mysterious man wearing a fox mask, who proves to be equal to Goku and even knows the Kamehameha. Goku has the man on the ropes until his opponent grabs his tail, disabling him, and then proceeds to repeatedly slam Goku against the ground; even to this end, Goku refuses to give up. At this point, Master Roshi, who had noticed something familiar about the man from the start, reveals that he is Goku's deceased grandfather, Gohan. Though shocked at this revelation, the others frantically try to think up a way to help Goku, but Roshi refuses to let them, knowing that Gohan will not give Goku any more punishment than he can handle. Bulma refuses to listen and accuses Gohan of outright cruelty, but at that moment, Gohan accidentally rips Goku's tail out by the roots. Free of this weakness yet again, Goku prepares to attack, but Gohan promptly surrenders, which surprises all around him. Gohan congratulates Goku on how strong he has become, but chastises him for never managing to overcome the weakness in his tail. Through these words, Goku realizes just who the man is, and, seeing no other reason to continue concealing his identity, Gohan unmasks himself. Overjoyed to see his grandfather again, Goku bursts into tears and leaps onto his grandfather in an emotional reunion. After greeting Master Roshi again, Gohan explains that he had masked himself to test Goku's strength, as Goku would most likely hold back if he knew his identity. Baba and Gohan explain that there are two worlds; the mortal world and the Other World, and she has the ability to bring the dead back to life. However, travel between the two worlds is very specific; Gohan is only permitted to stay in this world for one day. Baba had predicted that Goku would come to her, and Gohan had even approached her and asked as such, though she was unaware that Goku was Gohan's grandson. Goku then shows Gohan the Dragon Balls, and explains their nature and his adventures with Bulma and the others. Gohan thanks Master Roshi for teaching Goku all he knows, but Roshi tells Gohan that he only taught Goku the bare essentials, and knows as little about Goku's strength as Gohan himself does. Upa expresses guilt for wanting his father resurrected when Goku's Grandfather is dead, but Gohan explains that he is quite content with the afterlife and thus wants to remain dead, returning to the Other World after a final farewell. Baba tracks down the final Dragon Ball; it is with Emperor Pilaf in a Dragon Radar-proof box. The Seventh Dragon Ball Goku catches up with the three in no time. Emperor Pilaf then makes a deal with Goku that they will fight and the winner will get all the Dragon Balls. Emperor Pilaf, Mai and Shu then enter robot battle suits to fight Goku. They know his weakness is his tail (they do not know it came off in the fight with Grandpa Gohan) so they get behind him (thinking it's still there) but can not see it, Emperor Pilaf then calls time to devise a plan to beat him, they think he's just hiding his tail in his pants so Mai grabs Goku and Emperor Pilaf uses a flamethrower built into the suit to burn off his pants to find his tail but all they see is his butt with a hole where his tail was, realizing his tail is gone and they have no chance they take the balls and run, Goku chases them and they fire a missile at him, he then throws it back and they give up the Dragon Balls and, because he is naked from the waist down Goku takes Shu's clothes and flies off on his cloud to get Upa and wish his father back to life. Traveling back to Bora's grave at Korin Tower, Goku summons Shenron and Upa wishes to resurrect Bora. As Upa tearfully reunites with his father, Goku grabs the four-star Dragon Ball before it can disperse with the others, and departs. Worldwide Training Upon returning to Fortuneteller Baba's place, Master Roshi assigns him his new training: rough it in vast outside world on foot for new challenges and experiences. Goku would have to toughen up out there in the real world on his own this time, without the Flying Nimbus. Reluctant though he was, Goku charges onward, alone. Along the way, he meets a girl named Chao and saves a village from Terror and Plague, two mean criminals who have a gourd that traps people inside. He also finds himself supporting to Chin-Star School by helping his new friend Chin Taiken to defeat the formidable opponent Sky Dragon at King Wonton's Royal Match. Goku's travels land him in a tiny village terrorized by dozens of demons. The town's princess, Princess Misa, has been kidnapped by these frightening creatures, and King Kress wants Goku's help. Goku dares to go down into the underworld to retrieve the girl and battle Shula, who is responsible for taking her there. He successfully saves the princess from the demon tyrant Shula, and closes the door that lets demons exit into the living world. Later, he encounters Tien Shinhan and Chiaotzu, who are running a scam, pretending to defeat the monster InoShikaCho for lots of money. Goku eventually foils their scam and once again heads out on his own. Three years later, he meets Fortuneteller Baba once again. After the encounter, it is about time for the sign-ups for the World Martial Arts Tournament to start. Goku saves a green fox fellow named Konkichi. As he misses his plane while helping Konkichi, who befriends him and refers to him as his "brother," Goku ends up swimming the whole way across the world to get to the tournament. But will he arrive in time? Anime and Manga Differences *In the manga Goku and the others arrive at Fortuneteller Baba's palace smoothly. In the anime when arriving by plane they run into a huge sandstorm. *Goku's depiction of how he gets Master Roshi and Bulma to Baba's palace is only depicted in the anime. The aftermath of Oolong and Launch almost crashing the plane is filler. *The entire subplot with Baba trying to recruit Goku into her roster of fighters doesn't happen in the manga. *Bandages does not emerge from a coffin in the manga. There, he just emerges from the opposing devil statue's mouth. *In the manga, after being beaten down, Yamcha surrenders to Bandages after being held over the pot. In the anime, Yamcha does not surrender even when being told to by the others and almost has his spine snapped by the mummy. Puar flys in to make Bandages let go and succeeds, only to be knocked out. Angered by this, Yamcha gets back up only for Bandages to pick him up like in the manga. The mummy throws Yamcha into the pot but he is saved by Goku throwing his Power Pole, catching him. Baba disqualifies Yamcha for having one of his allies save him in violation of the rules. *Goku and Bandages' fight lasts longer in the anime. In the manga, Goku dodges one of the latter's punches and hits him, ending the fight there. Here, Goku dodges more hits and the mummy uses a Bandage Throw to tie Goku up and crush him unless he forfeits. Goku refuses and jumps down, almost falling into the pot before swinging himself back up and tearing the bandages off. When Bandages tries it again, Goku dodges the rolls and defeats him the same as in the manga. *In the anime, Emperor Pilaf is shown testing out his Pilaf Machine while Shu is on the monitor. In the manga, the Pilaf Machines are not seen until they are used against Goku shortly after. *In the manga, when Goku returns to Baba's Palace, Yamcha explains to him that while he was away he talked with Roshi and has now been accepted as his student. This conversation was only shown in the anime. *In the anime only, some of Goku's journey around the world where he trains in preparation for the next World Tournament is shown. Here he... **Defeats Terror and Plague who are terrorising a small village. **Takes Chin Taiken's place in a match up against Sky Dragon. **Goes to Demon Land where he defeats Shula and saves Princess Misa. **Has a run in with Tien Shinhan and Chiaotzu who are using the InoShikaCho to make money from villagers. **Saves and befriends Konkichi. Characters Major characters *Goku *Fortuneteller Baba *Grandpa Gohan *Yamcha *Krillin *Master Roshi *Upa Supporting characters Battles featured *Goku vs. Staff Officer Black (Battle Jacket) *Krillin vs. Fangs the Vampire *Puar and Upa vs. Fangs the Vampire *Yamcha vs. See-Through the Invisible Man *Yamcha vs. Bandages the Mummy *Goku vs. Bandages the Mummy *Goku vs. Spike the Devil Man *Goku vs. Grandpa Gohan *Goku vs. Emperor Pilaf, Shu, and Mai (Pilaf Machines) *Goku vs. Tiger Thief (anime only) *Goku vs. Plague and Terror (anime only) *Chin Taiken vs. Panther Fang School Students (anime only) *Goku vs. Chin Taiken (anime only) *Goku vs. Rising Dragon (anime only) *Goku vs. Sky Dragon (anime only) *Sky Dragon vs. Panther Fang School Students (anime only) *Goku vs. Sky Dragon (anime only) *Goku vs. King Kress' Knights (anime only) *Goku vs. Large Demon (anime only) *Goku vs. Shula (anime only) *Krillin vs. Yamcha (anime only) *Goku vs. Tien Shinhan (anime only) *Goku vs. InoShikaCho (anime only) *Goku vs. Hooligans (anime only) *Goku vs. Hooligans (anime only) Releases Funimation VHS Volumes *Fortuneteller Baba Saga - Five Warriors (68-70) and Edited *Fortuneteller Baba Saga - Yamcha's Fall (71-73) and Edited *Fortuneteller Baba Saga - Surprise Reunion (74-76) and Edited *Fortuneteller Baba Saga - The Seventh Dragon Ball (77-79) and Edited *Fortuneteller Baba Saga - Goku's Journey (80-83) and Edited Funimation Saga Sets *Fortuneteller Baba Saga (68-83) Funimation Remastered DVD Sets *Dragon Ball Season Three (62-92) (only episodes 68-83 are part of the Fortuneteller Baba Saga) Manga Chapters Episode List Video Game Appearances This saga was adapted in *''Dragon Ball: Origins 2'' *''Dragon Ball: Revenge of King Piccolo'' Site Navigation es:Arco del Ejército del Listón Rojo ca:Saga de la Baba, la Vident pt-br:Saga Vovó Uranai Category:Sagas Category:Dragon Ball sagas Category:Fortuneteller Baba Saga Category:Dragon Ball